The present invention consists of a disposable nursing pad. Nursing pads are worn against the skin and protect nursing mothers from dealing with embarrassing leakage on clothing. It is desirable to have a pad that is thin, flexible, absorbent, breathable, hypoallergenic, and environmentally friendly. The pad of the present disclosure provides each of these advantages, and is designed to be virtually invisible underneath the wearer's clothing. Some embodiments of the nursing pad are biodegradable. In others, the pad is chlorine and latex free. In one embodiment, the pad of the present disclosure is made of multiple layers. The pad can include a combination of a cotton layer, a biodegradable backing, and a middle layer composed of an airlaid material. Alternatively, the pad can include a combination of cotton, a biodegradable backing, and a spunlace layer.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.